yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Teaching Doctor Strange the Mystic Arts/Meeting Wong/Discovering the Time Stone
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Wong in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. As for Mordo and the Ancient One, they were guarding the Time Infinity Stone and the Eye of Agamotto. The Ancient One: Thank you, Masters. (to Mordo) You think I’m not wrong to accept him along with these misfits? Karl Mordo: 5 hours later, he’s still settled in with Mickey and his allies. There’s a strength to them. The Ancient One: Dispite his stubbornness, arrogance, ambition... I’ve seen it all before. Karl Mordo: He reminds you of Kaecilius? The Ancient One: I can not lead another gifted student to power, only to lose him to the darkness. Karl Mordo: You didn’t lose me. I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons. And to live within the natural law. The Ancient One: We never lose our demons, Mordo. We only learn to live above them. Karl Mordo: Kaecilius still has the stolen pages. If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin upon us all. There may be dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar Taj could use a man like Strange. That night, Mordo brought Strange to the room where he can be send to alone. Karl Mordo: Bed. Rest. Meditate... If you can. The Ancient One will send for you. Dr. Stephen Strange: (as Mordo gave him the card) Uh, what’s this? My mantra? Karl Mordo: The Wi-Fi password. We’re not savages. As he left, Strange looked at the back of his watch that says "Time will tell how much I love you. Christine". As for Mickey and his friends, they were settled in by the masters along with the Ancient One. The Ancient One: So, are you two prepared for your first witness on our training with Mr. Strange? Mickey Mouse: As ready as we'll ever be, Ancient One. Sora: I can't wait, this is going to be a big change for Dr. Strange. Baymax: I most certainly agree, Sora, it may take some time for his hands to recover soon. Mickey Mouse: Thank you for your hospitality, Ancient One. The Ancient One: Think nothing of it, we begin at dawn. Sylvia Marpole: We'll be ready, Ancient One. Goofy: Gwarsh, I sure hope Doc Strange will be okay. Max Goof: Me too, Dad. So, Mickey and his friends rested as Max turned out the light on the lantern. The next morning, Mickey and his friends witness the Ancient One teaching Stephen Strange the mystic arts. The Anceint One: The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells". But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it "program". The source code that shapes reality. (working her magic) We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic. Dr. Stephen Strange: But... even if my fingers could do that, My hands would just be waving in the air. I mean, how do I get from here to there? The Anceint One: How did you get to reattach severed nerves, and put a human spine back together bone by bone? Dr. Stephen Strange: Study and practice. Years of it. Mickey Mouse: That's how exactly we'll be successful, Stephen. Sora: We know you'll get the hang of it, Stephen, you just have to study every spell. Unknown to the others, a Heartless with a video camera is filming the entire event. Later, Mickey, Stephen, and their friends went to the library after Strange studied the first book. Dr. Stephen Strange: Hey. Wong: Mr. Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: Uh... Stephen, please. And you are? Wong: Wong. Dr. Stephen Strange: Wong. Just Wong? Like... Adele? Or... Aristotle. Drake. Bono. Eminem. Wong: (looking at the books Strange finished) The book of the invisible sun. Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon. You finished all of this? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yup. Wong: Come with me. Dr. Stephen Strange: Alright. Soon, they came to the masters section as Mickey and his friends were amazed. Mike Wazowski: What is this place? Wong: This section is for Masters only. But at my discretion, others may use it. We should start with Maxim’s Primer. How is your Sanskrit? Dr. Stephen Strange: I’m fluent in Google Translate. Wong: Read it. Classical Sanskrit. Sulley: (noticing the strange books) What are those? Wong: The Ancient One’s private collection. Dr. Stephen Strange: So they’re forbidden? Wong: No knowledge in Kamar Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Those books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme. Dr. Stephen Strange: (looking at one of the book with missing pages) This one’s got pages missing. Wong: That’s the book of Cagliostro. The study of time. One of the rituals was stolen by a former Master. A zealot called Kaecilius. Just after he strung up the former librarian, and relieved him of his head. I’m now the guardian of these books. So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again, I’d know it. And you’d be dead before you ever left the compound. (taking back the book) Dr. Stephen Strange: What if it’s just overdue? You know? Any... late fees I should know about? Maybe, perhaps, uhm... (as Wong offered more spellbooks to study) Uh, you know, people used to think that I was funny. Wong: Did they work for you? Dr. Stephen Strange: Alright. Well, it’s been lovely talking to you, thank you for the books and for the horrifying story and for the threat upon my life. Just as Wong put away the Book of Cagliostro with missing pages, Mickey notice a green glow. Mickey Mouse: Excuse me, Wong, but what's with that glow? Wong: That, Mickey, is the Time Infinity Stone. (revealing it to them) It is my job to keep it safe from evil hands. Mickey Mouse: Whoa. Wong: You are more than welcome to take it, Mickey. But take heed, for you must guard it well and use it as wisely as you can. Mickey Mouse: Really? Thanks, Wong. Wong: And remember, never let the stone fall into the wrong hands. Mickey Mouse: I won't, Wong, I give you my word. With that said, Mickey kept the Time Infinity Stone in his pocket as they meet up with Stephen. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225